onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Kuroshiya/History
Category:LabbyFullerZ }} |extra1= |bounty= 670,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Past When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Gol D. Roger's execution, Takashi was seen in the background, but much younger. Takashi was also seen when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory. Thatch's Murder After the murder of Thatch at the hands of Marshall D. Teach, Ace decided to search for Blackbeard and make him pay for what he did. However, Whitebeard, who was feeling uneasy, told Ace not to go, something that Ace did not want to hear. Takashi was one of the crew members who protested to Ace leaving the ship and going after Teach, but this was in vain. Sky Island Arc Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu and Takashi first appeared as a background character, when Rockstar asked if anyone knew him, he was the first to answer saying "I don't, how about you Marco?" Water 7 Saga Post Enies Lobby Arc Like Marco, and Jozu, Takashi displayed a knowledge of what would happen when Shanks boarded their ship and agreed to Jozu's comment on how Shanks' spirit was as strong as ever. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Takashi showed up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all the division commanders were ready to battle. When Doflamingo used Overheat, Takashi jumped in the way and blocked it with his Trident. Takashi along with Jozu then launched a surprise assault at Crocodile after the latter's attempt to kill Whitebeard, and landed a devastating hit, thereby demonstrating his ability to use Haki. Doflamingo, who had jumped on Jozu's back, stopped him in his tracks with his Ito Ito no Mi, and asked Crocodile if the two could team up. Before Crocodile could answer, Takashi came in and kicked Doflamingo off of Jozu. Crocodile then refused and sent Jozu, Takashi and Doflamingo (along with several Marines and pirates, Buggy included) flying with a massive sandstorm. Takashi along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates were then seen shocked when Squard stabbed Whitebeard. Later, Whitebeard told him to get ready for their trump card, in which Little Oars Jr. was to smash one of their ships through the opening of the Encircling Wall and into the plaza; after its success, Takashi was seen with his crewmates. When Admiral Akira attempted to halt Whitebeard's advance, Takashi intervened in the battle and roundhouse kicked him in the head. As Akira reformed, all the while bleeding from the forehead, he murmured Takashi epithet, and the two resumed their fight, which appeared to be evenly matched. Takashi smirking as he watched Jozu fight Aokiji. When Takashi witnessed Marco getting struck by Kizaru's lasers, and Jozu getting frozen, he called out their names, then on a rage, released Haoshoku Haki knocking out a majority of the marines, this not phasing Akira and giving him enough time to shock him. Takashi however had no impurities in his steam, so the Busoshoku Haki did little damage as he got back up and disappeared into the battle. Takashi helped Luffy free ace in the long run, saving him from an attack from Aokiji. After ace had been freed he watched him get killed by Akainu, Then watched Whitebeard defeat Akainu, the latter of which getting killed. Takashi in a rage, released all his power defeating all of Teach's crew, going in for the kill, he was held back by the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates. Post-War Arc Takashi was seen alongside all of the other Whitebeard Pirates at Ace and Whitebeard's funeral on an island in the New World. Pirates Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Tadashi appeared on Dressrosa with his own crew two years later. Takashi coming to get "Ace" and to give him to his crew. Takashi fought against a marine vice admiral who was considered admiral level, however was not strong enough for Takashi.